Lex Lang
|birthplace = Hollywood, California, U.S. |family = Sandy Fox (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1995-current |status = Active |website = Lex Lang |name = Lex Lang }}Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is an American voice actor and director who has provided voices for a number of cartoons, anime, and video games. His main roles in anime include Goemon Ishikawa XIII in Lupin the 3rd, Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin, Genjo Sanzo in Saiyuki Reload, Ryosuke Takahashi in Initial D, Marechiyo Omaeda in Bleach, Hayate Gekko in Naruto, Cruhteo in Aldnoah.Zero, and Sōichirō Kuzuki in Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works. He has many video game roles, including Dr. Neo Cortex in Crash Bandicoot and the Grim Creeper in Skylanders. Personal Life Lang is married to fellow voice actor Sandy Fox. They live in Studio City, California. In 1998 they co-founded the Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. They also created Love Planet Productions, which includes several multimedia projects such as anime presentation shows, toddler shows and products, and Zen programming. In 2006, they launched a bottled spring water business called H2Om Water with Intention, which has received recognition as a sponsor at several events including Sting's Rainforest Foundation Carnegie Hall Concert and the Elevate Film Festival. Lang is also a Deepak Chopra meditation instructor. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Kenshiro *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Seijuro Hiko (Sony Dub) **Sanosuke Sagara, Iwanbō, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Denim (ep. 4), Taxi Driver (ep. 4), Radio Newscaster (ep. 4) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Philotas (eps. 5-11), Parmenion (eps. 5-11), Darius III *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Bandit (ep. 4) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Waru, Garizani, Kuro, Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Lodem, Babel I, Dennis (ep. ), Balam (ep. 7) *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Kunihiko Kimishima, Council Member (ep. 14), Spectator C (ep. 15) *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Crim *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Shun Aurora, Giobanni Gallo, Brad (ep. 4), Man A (ep. 4), Police Officer (ep. 10), Mercenary A (ep. 12) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hayate Gekko, Teuchi, Jigumo Fuma, Jakō Ryūdōin *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Claimh-Solais Soldier (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Xavier III, Kawara Gang Member #2 (eps. 3-4), Nagatomi Thug #2 (ep. 3), Palanquin Carrier (ep. 4), Buddhist Priest (ep. 18), Rescue Villager (ep 21), Machidoshiyori (ep. 23), American Catcher (ep. 23), Funagashira (eps. 24-25) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Bengal Richness (ep. 42) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Zaratras *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Goku (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Flashy Flash, Funeral Suspenders, Pluton, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Dispatcher (ep. 1) *''Lupin the 3rd: Blood Seal of the Eternal Mermaid'' (2011) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Egyptian Officer (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Sam *''Akira'' (1988) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - ISSP Zeta Squad, Spy B Voice Director *Babel II: Beyond Infinity External Links *Lex Lang at the Internet Movie Database *Lex Lang at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment